One Simple Spell
by Blackjack is Our King
Summary: Eighth Year - Hermione Granger was back to Hogwarts and found herself have to watch Draco Malfoy—a prisoner of Azkaban, who used to be a Slytherin Prince but now just an unstable human being. Sorry, I'm suck at summary.
1. Prologue: Back to Hogwarts

**_A/N: I don't know why I make this, actually I've post this on Wattpad in my first language, just want to challenge myself to translate this to English. I know it's crappy. The diction and grammar are messed up really bad, but sorry English is my second language and I'm still learning :)._****_Okay, this is the prologue. Happy Reading!_**

~~~

**Prologue : Back to Hogwarts**

Hermione Granger walked up the grass that grew wild in her yard. She returned to her old house. Her parents apparently did not sell this house. It's pretty strange, even though she had modified her parents' memories to move to Australia, but unexpectedly, she found this empty, uninhabited house, but there was no sign of this house being sold.

"_Alohomora_ ..." she whispered. The door opened. "_Lumos!_" The tip of her wand is lit. She held her breath while stepping forward, afraid to find the lifeless body of her parents. She finally found the lamp switch and turned on the light, surprisingly her parents seemed to keep paying for the electrical bill. Her house looked like a big mess. Apparently the Death Eaters came to this place and decided to rummaged her house.

"_Nox!_" The light from her wand went out. She stepped into her parents' room, empty, only worthless items strewn on the floor. She came out, then examined the entire lower floor.

She went upstairs to her room. All the things were messy. Her childhood books that she did not carry with her were all there. After seeing all parts of the house, she began to relax. Her parents still managed to escape.

She tidied up the mess. Sometimes she swings her wand to repair damaged items. A few hours later, everything was back to normal. She cleaned herself and began to unpack a small suitcase which she carried.

Here she is, at her old house. House that used to be warm, now looked like it had been attacked by hundreds dementors, cold and carrying old memories that will only be memories.

Heavy rain began to fall. Hermione started to feel cold, at a time like this she and her family used to watching TV together with the best warm chocolate made by her mother. Beautiful but painful memories hit her. Tears melted on her cheeks. She looked blankly at the window.

A large shadow appeared at the door. _Knock! Knock!_ The knock on the door awakened Hermione from her thoughts. She wiped tears from her cheeks and went to the door. As she opened the door, she saw, Harry Potter, her best friend and Ronald Weasley, her boyfriend. Ron stepped towards her and kissed her lips. Warmth seeped through her body.

"What do you want?" asked Hermione.

"Ouch, we're just worried. Ron has been babbling about your safety all the time!" said Harry. Ron's face turned red.

"I'm just worried about Hermione. Besides, can we come in, the rain is very heavy and we're cold outside," said Ron. Hermione invited them in.

She lit a fire in the fireplace and made three glasses of warm chocolate. Their arrival makes things more comfortable. They joke while enjoying warm chocolate. Harry turned on the TV. They watch ridiculous comedy while laughing at Ron's ignorance of Muggle equipment.

Hermione felt warm again, being with them was like being in the middle of a family.

"Hermione, we have something for you." Harry, handing over the envelope with her name on it. From the seal, she could tell that that was an envelope from Hogwarts. She opened the envelope seal slowly.

_To_

_Ms. Hermione Granger_

_The Burrow_

_We, Hogwarts School of Magic invites you back again as an eighth year student, considering the extraordinary events we have just experienced. If you are willing to follow it, please come to King's Cross Station or come directly to Hogwarts on 1 September. Please bring the items as attached behind this.If you are willing, you will be appointed as Head Girl of Hogwarts._

_Best regards,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

_Prof. M. McGonagall_

Behind the letter there is an attachment of the items needed for their eighth grade. There is also a Head Girl badge in the envelope. She picked the badge and stared at it longingly. Her gaze turned to Harry and Ron.

"Will you be back?" she asked. They shook their heads.

"Our dream is to become an Auror, Hermione, and that dream is in our hands. We will become Aurors." explained Harry. "What about you? Are you coming back?" asked Ron. "Yes ..." she said "... I will return to Hogwarts."

~~~

"Draco Malfoy ..." Draco crooked his head as soon as his name was called by the judge. His thin face looked very pathetic, the dark circles in his eyes indicated that he had not slept for days, his pale face was almost colorless. His eyes imply despair.

"Helping the other Death Eaters to enter Hogwarts, becoming a source of information to the Dark Lord, as well as carrying out the attempted murder of Albus Dumbledore. Do you know that these are serious violations in the world of magic?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"For these actions, you have been sentenced to two years in prison with one month probation. Is there a defense that you want to convey?" Malfoy shook his head. The judge exhaled.

"One more thing, Mr. Malfoy, you will attend the eighth year at Hogwarts, that means you will only be in jail for one year. Congratulations! Now bring this young man to his cell in Azkaban." Two dementors came and escorted him out. He was taken to Azkaban.

The remission of the one year sentence did not make him happy at all. Within days his father would be sentenced to death, his mother sentenced to five years in prison. He hoped he just dies.

Now ... he could only wait in his cell with the Dementors before returning to Hogwarts, just to become a joke to them. It doesn't make him happy at all.

~~~

A/N: **_Crappy, IKR! I hope I'll improve next chapter. maybe I'll find someone to beta-ing (is that even a real word) this story. But this all for today folks. Love you all *_**

**_Edited: I've found someone to beta-ing this story, special thanks to NightLover123 for editing my story!_**


	2. Chapter 1: New Partner

**_A/N: I'm trying to improve it. I really do, but sorry, it's still crappy. I'm not proud of this chapter, but I think I can live with this. Now Happy Reading!!_**

~~~

**Chapter 1 : New Partner**

Draco Malfoy curled up in a corner of the cell. He looked very old, his gray eyes dark like a storm cloud. The food delivered by the guards was also left untouched.

His mind returned to yesterday when he witnessed his father was sentenced to death. Lucius Malfoy was rewarded with a Dementor Kiss for what he had done. Draco still remembered his father's cry before he died. Everything repeated in his head. He felt like he would go crazy before leaving here.

"Mr. Malfoy," someone said. Draco raised his head, faced the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. "I'm sorry about what your father experienced yesterday. I know it's not easy for you," he said patiently. Malfoy didn't bother to respond, his head was aching so bad.

"Tomorrow you will go to Hogwarts, so today you may return to Malfoy Manor. All your needs are provided. I'm sure you won't run away, but I still put the Auror just in case, I hope you don't mind," Kingsley said. Draco nodded slowly.

"This is a letter from Hogwarts, Mr. Malfoy, I think you want to read it." He extended the letter. Draco took it reluctantly.

"One more, eat Mr. Malfoy, you look like a living corpse." Then he left. Draco wanted to throw the letter away, but he took it and opened it, hoped that reading will reduce his headache.

_To__Mr. Draco Malfoy__The Hogwarts School of Magic invites you back to ...__If you are willing, you will be appointed as Head Boy..._

_Head Boy?_ He found a sparkling badge inside the envelope. Draco Malfoy, the stupid Death Eater who was a prisoner of Azkaban as a Head Boy? There must be something they planned ...

After lunch, two guards took him followed by two Aurors. He thought everything could not be worse, but he was wrong. The aurors were Harry Potter and his stupid friend, Ron Weasley.

"How does Azkaban feel, friend?" Ron asked in a mocking tone. He stayed silent. "Don't be so hard on him, Ron. Don't you see? His body look like a corpse. Have a little mercy on him," Harry added. Draco lunged at them and reached into his pocket. He forgot that his wand was not in its place.

"Looking for your wand? Come on, do you want to fight us Muggle way?" said Ron mockingly.

"Ron, don't look for trouble in our first mission," Harry interrupted. "_Petrificus Totalus!_" said Harry. Instantly his body became stiff. Harry and Ron took him outside and appeared to the Malfoy Manor gate.

"_Finite_" Ron's turn to removed the spell. "Go as you please, Malfoy, as long as you doesn't run away. For your information, we've put up an anti-disapperating spell throughout this house. We'll be on guard here," said Ron.

Draco stepped into his room, the suitcase for tomorrow was prepared. He pinned the Head Boy badge on his robes that had been prepared. He stepped into his luxurious bathroom, prepared hot water and take a long bath to calm himself down. After that, he went to his bed and hoped that tomorrow would never come.

~~~

Hermione was crossing the path to the gate of Hogwarts. This morning she got a letter from Prof. McGonagall to meet her early.

The Hogwarts Gate opened to welcome her. She headed straight to the Headmistress' room. "_Elevato Restro_" she said. As soon as the password was spoken, the griffin-shaped staircase opened.

"Good morning Ms. Granger, sorry to tell you to come early," said Prof. McGonagall.

"It's okay, Professor, I have already prepared before, so what are the important things you want to tell?" said Hermione. "Ms. Granger, I want you to do something during this eighth year. Are you okay with that?" she asked.

"Of course, what is that?"

"Mr. Malfoy ... will also return to Hogwarts this year."

"So?"

"He was also appointed as Head Boy. I hope you can to help us watch over him," she said. Actually, Hermione didn't really want to meet any Malfoy, she was annoyed and afraid to confront The Malfoys again after the incident at Malfoy Manor at that time.

"Why does he need to be watched? Isn't he an adult?" Hermione asked innocently. McGonagall answered while holding back amusement.

"Don't you know that Mr. Malfoy is now an Azkaban prisoner? He has been there for two months, his father was just sentenced to death with a Dementor Kiss yesterday. I'm pretty sure he's still very shocked now," she explained.

"I haven't got in touch with Wizarding World for two months. I returned to my old house, sorry for my ignorance Professor," she regretted asking a very stupid question.

"I'm sure Mr. Malfoy won't run away, but what's wrong with being on guard?"

"Okay Professor, I will do it."

"Thank you, Ms. Granger or can I say, Hermione." She nodded. "So what should I do now?" Hermione asked.

"Now, you can take a walk while waiting for Mr. Malfoy's presence. One more, the your dorm is on the fifth floor where the Room of Requirements was, we have renovated it, the password is _Arachnocampa Luminosa_," said McGonagall, as she escorted Hermione to the door.

Hermione decided to look at the dormitory first. Arriving in front of the wall that was once the Room of Requirement where Dumbledore's Army was training, she stopped. "_Arachnocampa Luminosa_" she said. Instantly, the wall opened into a curved door leading to a small, warm dormitory.

She put her things in her room. The dormitory is equipped with its own pantry and common room facilities. Unfortunately there is only one bathroom there. She decided to go to the library.

On the road to the library, she passed the Great Hall, and saw Ron and Harry there. "Harry! Ron! What are you doing here?" asked Hermione.

"Just watching this little Death Eater as our first mission as an Auror," said Ron. Hermione's gaze turned to the thin figure in the middle of them. Draco Malfoy, the once arrogant and selfish Slytherin Prince now turned into a pathetic person. His hair grew long and messy, his face was gaunt, the dark circles around his eyes complemented his appearance.

When she saw Draco like that she felt a pang of guilt, not even harsh words on the tip of her tongue could be said. "Hermione, we have to report to our superiors, can we leave him to you?" asked Harry.

"Of course, this is the assignment McGonagall gave me. Leave everything to Hermione then everything will be okay!" he said. Ron stared at Draco sharply, "Touch her with your dirty hands, then you will die in my hands!" Ron threatened.

"I'm sure, I can take care of myself ..." she said. "Well, Hermione, take good care of this damn prisoner," Ron said while kissing her lips. They left Hogwarts. Uncomfortable silence filled the Great Hall.

"Yes, here we are, Granger. What will you do to me? I don't even have my wand," Draco spoke for the first time. His voice was hoarse, and weak. His breath was ragged as if he would die at any moment.

"Alright, can you walk on your own? I'll escorted you to our dormitory," Hermione swung her wand and took Draco's suitcase to the Dormitory. She led the young man up the stairs.

Draco climbed the stairs with difficulty, his strength drained because he rarely ate while in prison.

"Wait a minute ..." he said, taking a breath. "What do you mean by 'our'?" the question was bothered him.

"Yes, I am the Head Girl," she replied in an angry voice as if he had ruined her life. They went back up the stairs to the front of the same wall.

"_Arachnocampa Luminosa_" she whispered, clearly that was the password. He entered, the room was plain, but warm.

"That's your room, bring your own stuff there!" Draco took his suitcase to the room, he still couldn't think of how unlucky he was. First, he was mocked by that stupid Weasley, then his new partner this time was Granger, Mudblood, Potter's friend who had made him go to jail. Why fate never be in his favor? He climbed into bed and began to fall asleep, the best sleep he ever had since..., yeah, since he entered prison. He felt like he won't wake up again.

~~~

This year's Sorting Ceremony took place as usual, as if nothing had happened. The house grouping was a little loose. Many children between houses sat together. Only the Slytherin table seemed quiet, there was no laughter as usual. Most of them didn't return to Hogwarts.

Hermione counted her eighth-year friends, there were Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott, and Pansy Parkinson. There are no Ravenclaws at all. He noticed once more. _Where is Malfoy?_ she thought. She was afraid that Malfoy had escaped, she didn't want to disappoint McGonagall.

Hermione stepped into her dormitory, said the password in a hurry and broke into Draco's room. As the door opened, she was shocked to the core.

~~~

**_A/N: Okay, cliff hanger, sorry hope you like it_**. **_Beta-ed by NightLover123._**


	3. Chapter 2: Nightshade

**_A/N: Hello! I know it's almost one month since the last update, but my life has been busy lately, with exam etc. Thank you for reading this shitty fic it's really mean something for me. Thank you for the comments y'all leave, I'll review it below. Happy reading!_**

**_~~~_**

**Chapter 2 : Nightshade**

Draco Malfoy woke up from his sleep, he looked out his window, it was late, the Sorting Ceremony would soon begin. Even though he still hoped he wasn't here, he was hungry.

He left the room. He headed to the pantry. He took a cup, filled it with warm water and milk, then poured chocolate powder into it.

He returned to the room to wear his robe and looked in the mirror, the Head Boy badge glittered on his chest. He took the cup and gulped down the contents. He was ready to go to the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony.

~~~

Hermione gasped, Malfoy laid unconscious in front of his room. His face looked paler and slightly blue. Poison, she thought. Her mind pacing, what should she do?

She laid Draco on his bed, and ran to her room, she remembered her lesson in her first year. _Bezoar_, a stone that could neutralize various poisons. She rummaged her bag to find it. "Here is it!"

She immediately ran to Malfoy's room again. She put the stone in his mouth. She waited and waited, but nothing happened, she began to panic.

She could have tried to make the antidote, but she didn't want to take a risk. She didn't even know what kind of poison it was. She ran to the Great Hall. Thankfully, Professor Slughorn was there. Hermione approached him in hurry.

"Sorry, Professor can you come with me for a moment? It's a matter of life and death," she said. With a confused face, Prof. Slughorn followed her. They reached the dormitory, Hermione whispered her password quickly and got in.

"May I know what really happened, Miss Granger?" asked Prof. Slughorn.

"Malfoy ... seemed ... to drink something poisonous," Hermione answered breathlessly. Prof. Slughorn entered his room. A few minutes later he came out carrying a cup that once seemed to be filled with warm chocolate.

"This is quite severe," he said. "It seems that Mr. Malfoy has taken a mixture of Nightshade roots. The plant functions to obstruct breathing, no wonder his face turn slightly blue. He must have thought it was chocolate powder," explained Prof. Slughorn.

"So? Can you make the antidote?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I only need a few minutes, meanwhile, wait here. Don't take him to the infirmary first," he said.

"But won't he get better treatment there?"

"That's right but before we give the antidote, any shock or movement will make it worse," he explained. Professor Slughorn came out of their common room.

Hermione ventured to see the poor boy, she opened the door to his room. He was still there lying, he looked almost as blue as an _Avatar_.

Hermione looked at the man's face, she gradually became sorry for him. She could feel what is like of losing a parent. She realized, she was luckier than Malfoy. At least her parents survived, but his? At least she is still free, but he?

After a few of minutes, Professor Slughorn came with the antidote. As soon as he gave the antidote, Draco's previously tense body relaxed, his chest moving up and down, he was breathing again.

"Now we can take him to the infirmary," said Professor Slughorn.

"I don't think it's necessary, after all at the infirmary I can't watch him. Is that okay?"

"Whatever you like, Miss Granger, good night," Professor Slughorn said goodbye.

Hermione looked at Draco again. Slowly she took off the man's robe, changed his clothes with a pajama, then pull the duvet to covered him.

"Good night, Malfoy," said Hermione

~~~

Draco opened his eyes, he felt tightness in his chest. "Why am I in bed? Wasn't yesterday I ..." he held his head. He realized, it was morning. He got out of his bed, intended to go to the bathroom. He felt weak, like being run over by a truck. He needed a lot of strength to stand up. He was surprised, Granger was in his room.

"What the hell?! What are you doing in my room, Granger?" he asked. She opened her eyes, absentmindedly staring at the man in front of her.

"Ooh, just sleep," she said

"I know, but why did you get to sleep here?"

"Calm down, you just fainted for five days. You drank Nightshade root and your body turned blue"

"Why don't you just take me to the infirmary? Besides, I trust the care of Madam Pomfrey more than you," he tried to walk out and shoo Hermione away but he fell back to his bed.

"I guess_ 'thank you' _is enough!" Hermione said curtly and left his room angrily.

_Fuck you, ungrateful brat!_ Hermione thought. She was reading the Daily Prophet in the common room while sipping a cup of (real) hot chocolate. She already cleaned up, and it was Sunday, there were no lessons on Sundays, she got nothing to do. It's not even breakfast. She got lost in her thoughts, if Harry and Ron were still at Hogwarts, today they would be joking around outside or visit Hagrid's cabin.

As if the fate complied her wishes, Ron's little owl, Pigwidgeon came knocking on the window next to her. It brought a letter.

_Hermione Granger_

_Hogwarts_

_Hi, how are you at Hogwarts? Today we will visit Hogwarts at lunch, wait for us, ok?_

_P.S: If that jerk bothers you, I'll beat him to pulp when I get there_

_With love,_

_Ronald Bilius Weasley ~_

Hermione was very happy, her best friends would visit. Especially if they can stay overnight. She daydreamed about it. "Thank you," someone said, jolt her awake from her thoughts. Draco stood in front of her

"Hmmm," Hermione answered.

"You don't want to have breakfast?"

"I'll go later,"

"Aren't you afraid that I'm running away? I'm a prisoner, remember?"

"Why are you so annoying?!" Hermione moved from her lazy chair. "God, now I'll have breakfast!"

Draco was still not fully recovered, several times, he almost fell off the stairs. As a result, Hermione had to handle it.

Once they got in the Great Hall, the first person who got excited about their arrival is Pansy Parkinson. She asked so many stupid questions that are not important. Finally Hermione left Draco with Pansy and headed to the Gryffindor table.

_Everything would return to normal, right? Malfoy and she hate each other as usual,_ she thought. But she didn't realize, the Nightshade changed everything.

**~~~**

**_That's it, I'm sorry this is short. Shout out to NightLover123 for Beta-ing this story and make this fic less shitty. Feel free to comment, because your comments make my day. I'll try to update at least once a week from now on, maybe twice if we're lucky._**

**_Replying section:_**

_**LillsBills: **Thank you! I'm sorry for keep you waiting (if you still waiting). Hopefully I'm not __disappointing you._

_**Guest (Alliopster):** Thank you! I'll keep going._

_**wakstory:** Thank you! Tbh I find it difficult to continue this story. I always think that this isn't good at all._


	4. Chapter 3: Birthday Present

**_A/N: Hi fellas, I promised that I will update at least once a week. And here is it! Hope you like it. XOXO_**

**_~~~_**

**Chapter 3 : Birthday Present**

**_(Hermione's PoV)_**

The morning sunshine illuminated my face. A sunny morning, a beautiful day. Today is September 19th, my birthday. I really hope Ron and Harry are here now. I rushed to take a shower before the Ferret Face woke up. He is very annoying! After I saved him, he wasn't even 'caring' at all, even though I didn't really care.

After took a shower I immediately went to the Great Hall to have breakfast at the Gryffindor table. I didn't care about Malfoy anymore, I'm sure he didn't have the balls to run away.

"Happy birthday, Hermione!" exclaimed Ginny and Luna as soon as I sat there. They gave each of their gifts to me. "Thank you, Ginny, Luna. You are my best friends," I said. I took my breakfast, and began to eat it.

"Open it," they said and I opened it. Ginny gave me a beautiful sea-color dress, while Luna gave me a blue satin scarf and a pair of earrings that were perfect to be combined together with Ginny's dress.

"Beautiful ... thank you."

"You're welcome," they said. Luna said goodbye to return to the Ravenclaw table.

"How?" Ginny asked, out of nowhere. "How what?" I asked confused.

"How does it feel to practically 'live' with him?" she asked again, pointing to Malfoy.

"What do you mean?"

"Uh, it's nothing, just answer my question."

"Umm, to be honest there is no feeling, except for the annoyance when he takes a shower first and the bathroom becomes the dirtiest place, is included," I explained. She nodded.

"I just hope Harry is here," she said hopefully.

"Oh, Ginny, I also hope Ron is here."

"I just thought, maybe I could be like them," she turned to Pansy, who was fetching food for Malfoy, I was overcome with envy. "Believe me, Ginny, even if Ron and Harry are here, we won't treat them like that," that consoled me. She smiled.

Dozens of owls flapping their wings into the Great Hall, it's time for a letter. One of them flew to me and drop the letter on my lap. I opened the letter.

_Hermione Granger_

_Hogwarts_

_Happy Birthday! Sorry I can't visit, the Ministry is very busy, even us the Aurors too. Tomorrow I will try to come with a special gift for you._

_With love,_

_Ronald Weasley_

_PS: Harry also wishes you a happy birthday!_

I folded the letter and smiled. What would Ron give me until he bothered to come here?

When breakfast was finished I immediately went to the greenhouse for a Herbology lesson with Neville. "Happy birthday, Hermione!" Neville exclaimed. He walked next to me and gave a small box. "For me?" he nodded. "Thank you," I said, opening the box. A simple bracelet with a cat's head pendulum. I smiled, "This is so cute, how do you know I like cats?"

"Crookshanks?" he said with a laugh. I laughed while putting up the bracelet. "Actually Hermione, I have a problem," Neville said.

"What is the problem?"

"You know, since Dumbledore's Army started, I like Luna, now I want ... you know ..."

"Ask her out?" I guess. He nodded. "Geez, Neville. Luna likes you too, if not, try, get her attention."

"But, Hermione, I'm just a clumsy kid who can't do anything, does even she want to go out with me?"

"Neville, believe me. You've destroyed one of Voldemort's Horcrux. People won't underestimate you anymore, not yourself," I said.

"Okay, Hermione. I hope you like the bracelet from me," he said right when the Herbology lesson began.

**_~~~_**

**_(Author's PoV)_**

The Day passed quickly, it was time for dinner. The big hall is crowded as usual. Gryffindor table, full of laughter as usual, a warm Hufflepuff table as usual. At the Ravenclaw table, Neville was joking with Luna. The only difference was at Slytherin table.

Draco was arguing with Pansy Parkinson. Pansy continued to get close and took Draco's arm away, but he continued to dodge away.

"Pansy, I'm fine, not because I fainted for a few days. I will pass out every time," he said.

"I'm just looking after you from the Mudblood, as she does, so you aren't running away," Pansy answered.

"That's not looking after! It's watching over! You should know the difference,"

"Aaargh!" Pansy groaned in frustration. "Draco, why are you so oblivious? Huh? I know you owe your life to that girl. But, I also want your attention! I love you!" she shouted until the entire Great Hall fell silent.

"But I ... hm," Draco paused. He is indeed known as 'playboy' he never felt difficult in breaking up with a woman. But, this time it's difficult. Pansy really sucks, but she has been a friend for a really long time.

"That's not what I meant," she said. Pansy looked at the floor toward her shoes. "Sorry,...but I , you... sorry..." he stammered.

"I know, I may not a good person to be your girlfriend, but I'll try, I can change!" Pansy insisted. The whole Great Hall was watching him. If he dumped her, he must be increasingly considered as a jerk by everyone.

"But, Pansy..." Pansy looked at him, her eyes filled with tears. He didn't want to be called a jerk, anymore. Finally he nodded. "I need time, maybe I can change, you can change," he said. Pansy smiled and took his arm away.

Everyone in the Great Hall returned to their plates. The Great Hall was crowded again as if nothing had happened.

"Attention seeker!" muttered Hermione. Malfoy and Pansy, they made her miss Ron. She tried to calm down. _Tomorrow Ron will come_, she thought. But it still feels strange, usually Hermione is not an emotional person. But now, her emotions mixed, and almost exploded.

After dinner, Hermione decided to go to the library to do the assignments and calmed herself down.

She sat on a bench near the Forbidden Section because it was quieter there. She opened the History of Hogwarts and read it. Occasionally she marked and recorded important things that have been missed. She intended to make the History of Hogwarts volume 2.

She didn't know how long she read. Suddenly someone sat opposite her. At first she was not disturbed, but over time the person bothered her. She lifted her face from the book. Draco Malfoy was sitting while flipping through a book and writing on the scroll of his parchment.

"What do you want? Why do you have to sit here? There's still a lot of empty space there," Hermione said, pointing around her.

"You know, this is a public place and I'm free to sit anywhere," he said mockingly. Draco's gray eyes stared uncertainty at Hermione. "What?!" asked Hermione. He pulled out a green package and gave it to her.

"Happy birthday, I heard today is your birthday, and thank you for saving me," he said. Hermione herself did not believe that Draco Malfoy gave her a present.

Hermione looked suspiciously at Malfoy. Is this one of his tricks? But his eyes are sincere. Finally he put the gift in his bag. "Thank you, and congratulations," Hermione said.

"For?"

"You and Pansy ..."

"Oh, huh, I never considered her more than a friend, you know, I think this is stupid!"

"Come on, Pansy isn't that bad!"

"That's what you say!" He laughed. So did she. She never thought she would laugh with a Malfoy. But she did anyway. They tidied their books and parchments and returned to their dormitory together, laughing.

_Yeah_, Hermione thought. _Malfoy isn't that bad either_. She smiled and was sure that tomorrow would be better, especially because Ron would come.

**_~~~_**

**_A/N: So that's it, sorry if it sucks, kinda hate myself for it. Once again, thank you for my amazing beta NightLover123 to make this story less sucks._****_ Feel free to leave your opinion in comment. I love you all._**

**_Replying Section:_**

_**wakstory: **Thank you! Your comments always make my day brighter!_


End file.
